


Muggy

by majestically_knitting



Series: Haikyuu Drabbles/Shorts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Noya is a lil shit, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestically_knitting/pseuds/majestically_knitting
Summary: Sometimes Noya really can't help himself.





	Muggy

**Author's Note:**

> Something real short I just had to write because it was killing me.

Asahi is slow to wake. Awareness comes to him gradually as he stretches out his full height under the sheets. He slides one arm out across the other side of the bed. Empty, and cold. Noya must’ve gotten up early, but Asahi can hear faint noises coming from the kitchen, so he must not have left yet. Asahi yawns and stretches again, rolling out of bed and moving towards the kitchen. He can smell the coffee already. _Bless him,_ Asahi thinks sleepily. Noya is leaning against the counter munching on his toast and watching the tv when Asahi shuffles in. Noya turns to grin at him.

“About time, good morning sleeping beauty!” He teases. Asahi tries to mumble something vaguely affirmative, and Noya laughs at him. “You know, it’s pretty muggy out today.” He remarks casually. Asahi hums a more clear and interested ‘hmm?’, the smell of coffee already waking him up. He drags the pot across the counter towards him, opening the cupboard to reach for a mug. He stops.

It’s empty. He blinks a few times at the empty cupboard, and looks at the sink. Not filled with dirty mugs. He then turns to look at Noya who, Asahi notices for the first time, is drinking his coffee out of a bowl. Noya nonchalantly glances at the front window, the curtains thrown wide open. Asahi follows his gaze and sees, finally, all of their mugs. Outside. Asahi’s first thought is, ridiculously, _why do we have so many mugs?_ Then he lets out long-suffering sigh, and leans his head tiredly against the cupboard. After a moment, Asahi breaks the silence.

“Do you think the police would accept this as reasonable motive for murder?” He asks, forehead still pressed against the cupboard.

“Nope!” Noya replies cheerfully, popping the ‘p’ and downing the rest of his coffee in one gulp. From a bowl. He drops his bowl into the sink and hops onto the counter to plant a coffee-scented kiss on Asahi’s cheek. “I’ll see you later!” He says equally as cheery, before bounding away.

“Yuu, pick up the _mugs_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Asahi only calls him "Yuu" when he's real happy or real annoyed. Or in bed.


End file.
